<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bears on the Run by Nimonsooda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614294">Bears on the Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda'>Nimonsooda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Healthcare worker Kyungsoo, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quarantine 2020 lol, Single dad Jongin, help i am drowning in sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimonsooda/pseuds/Nimonsooda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin and Yoobin help their papa bear with the grocery shopping except that Jongin never asks them to leave the house without him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bears on the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivexoksoo/gifts">rivexoksoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble gift for the reader who guessed the quiz right in Cautionary Tale Kaisoo!</p><p>Based on this tweet, https://twitter.com/weareoneKAISOO/status/1240353116077383680?s=19</p><p>Dear reader, I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>(Proofread//but un-betaed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin stares at the scene happening in front of him. He just saw a lady probably in her 70s kick some dude in the shin to get the last roll of paper towel. He whimpers away from the now empty aisle. He knew he should have done shopping way earlier this week, now he doesn't have any paper towels to use. </p><p>His twins are angels except when they eat. They chew with their mouth open and throw food at each other. He has been surviving the last four years with the glorious help of these disposable napkins. </p><p>He moves on to the next aisle, looking down at his shopping list. It's considerably a short list of stuff but they are barely checked. He cannot give up yet, the 14-day mandatory quarantine will start tomorrow. The whole country will go under locked-down and streets will be off-limit everyone except for some essential workers. God bless the delivery service people since, for the life of him, Jongin can't cook.</p><p>Lucky for him, the canned food section still has left a considerable amount of things. He throws in some preserved fruit cans along with some tuna and mackerel. Remembering that he is low on kimchi so he will need to settle for the store-bought ones instead of trying to make one himself. </p><p>The dairy aisle is empty. He groans out loud, Soobin and Yoobin love cheese on their sandwiches. Who doesn't?</p><p>"Hello," he answers half-heartedly, trying to quietly push his cart behind two ladies arguing who touched the last bottle of olive oil first.</p><p>"Mr. Kim? When are you coming back?" The person from the other line asks. He frowns to look back at the Caller ID to find out it's from his home. </p><p>"Ah yes! Yerim, um... I will be back in 30 minutes or so," he answers, his babysitter never calls him unless it's an emergency. She is quite dependable so her call makes him worried a little. </p><p>"Please don't worry. The kids are fine. I just need to remind you that I will be going home earlier today," she says, almost mumbling like she's chewing something. He hopes it is not the beef jerky that he hid in the kitchen cabinet but he wouldn't hold his breath for it. </p><p>"By the way, could you buy the soup on the way from Yang's Diner since Soobin didn't eat his lunch," she continues and at this point, he is quite sure that Yerim is eating the jerky that he hid. </p><p>"Sure." He sighs, compared to Yoobin, Soobin is a pickier eater so he has been worried about how will he feed his boys in this lockdown.</p><p>And today is the first time in a while that he has only brought back one bag of groceries since the boys have been old enough to eat solid food. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The roads are deserted as expected, nothing much to see except a few district workers clearing the streets and putting up notices about the schedule when the sanitization will happen. The neighborhood he lives in is relatively quieter than most residential areas in the city but he likes it for its tranquility to raise his kids. </p><p>There is nothing much aside from one family grocery store and a pharmacy run by an elderly couple. He pulls over the driveway and stops in front of a small two-story house. His house is one of the few houses remaining among the many apartment complexes. The house is old, he is renting it from his parents who have moved back to the countryside. Funnily enough, almost all the houses look identical that his side of the residential block looks like a miniature cityscape in a mayor's office. </p><p>Jongin pretty much raised or is raising his boys alone. The mother has never been in the picture. They are nothing more than acquaintances. He has met her for only a handful of times. First, he met her at his graduation party in a bar. He met her again 4 months later at a cafe about their little <em>'accident'</em>. Jongin remembered being bodied by the overwhelming sense of disbelief and fear. He was just a fresh graduate then, all wide eyes and bright smiles but boom, congratulation '<em>you are a father now</em>'. He had avoided her for over a month until he came to terms with the fact that there is no escape to this, well at least to his conscience. </p><p>He braced ahead even when she went down spirally with denial and he took in full responsibility as long as he will have full custody. The process was jarring and tedious, neverending paper works and court visits along with more than a few sleepless nights. On top of it, Soobin is born tinier and was prone to ear infections as an infant. </p><p>His life has just recently settled into a functional cycle then boom, '<em>we are in the middle of pandemic</em>' happened. The past few weeks have been incredible panic-inducing from the dreadful thoughts of getting layoff to how will he keep his toddlers safe from this unknown disease. He doesn't know how Gong Yoo managed in 'Train to Busan' but Jongin hasn't been working on his cardio exercises to run like that and (spoiler alert) Gong Yoo died at the end anyway. </p><p>He keys into his house, and immediately two little baby-powdered naked toddlers tackle his legs. </p><p>"Papa!" They chirp happily, even though Soobin looks like he's about to cry while Yoobin smiles sweetly at him. Sometimes he gets freaked out that his boys looked too much like him; from his honey skin to his perpetual pout, down to a perfect tee. </p><p>He sets down both the grocery bag and the take-out soup on the hallway table carefully.</p><p>"Why are you guys naked?" He laughs, bending down to pick both of them up. Yerim runs into the entry with one giant fluffy towel in her arms. </p><p>"Mr. Kim! Please hold them right there," She wheezes and her feet are not cooperating as she almost slips on his parquet floors. </p><p>When he looks down, there is a big trail of baby powder with a few children footprints on them. </p><p>He hooks the boys' legs within his arms, both of them giggling happily because of the sudden shift in position. </p><p>"Papa Airpawane pwlease," Soobin whispers, tucking his head under Jongin's chin with a sniffle. </p><p>"Not yet," Jongin says fondly, "after Noona dressed you up. Okay, baby?"</p><p>Yoobin yanks Soobin's arm and yells into Jongin's ear, "Papa! Hug me too!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. Yoobin, didn't Papa tell you to be gentle with your brother?" Jongin says sternly, making the younger twin shrunk into himself. </p><p>Yerim comes to rescue and picks up Yoobin from Jongin, the toddler is about to cry, which would be a disaster because they always copy each other. </p><p>"Here, here. Good boys listen to Papa," she shushes him as she dries his damp hair gently. Jongin heaves a sigh, one crisis avoided.</p><p>Jongin walks over to where Yerim is dressing now calm-downed Yoobin. Soobin looks up at him apologetically, still sniffling a bit. </p><p>His heart breaks that he couldn't spend much time with his boys while juggling work. He almost missed their first-walk if not for the winter holidays. He has considered multiple times about trying for a job that he can work from home but now that he <em>has to</em> work from home with two kids who like his attention all the time gonna be a big challenge. </p><p>Yoobin is now dressed in a fuzzy brown onesie with little ears on his hoodie. He is so cute that Jongin wants to gobble him up. He tottles to where Jongin is still standing with Soobin in his arms. He tugs on Jongin's dress pants and proceeds to make the world's most devastating puppy eyes at Jongin and Soobin. </p><p>"I am sowwry," he says as sincere as a 4-year old could and it melts Jongin right there and then some. Soobin clutches his little fist on Jongin's collar and prompts him to let him down. </p><p>As soon as his feet touch the floor, he hugs on to Yoobin and muffles a quiet, "It's okay," to his younger brother. </p><p>Jongin has to refrain from punching the hallway to stop his tears. Yerim heaves a sigh when she sees Jongin sniffling quietly in front of his kids, she hands him a paper towel to use. He gratefully accepts it and blows into it. </p><p>"By the way, that's the last one," she informs him as she maneuvers Soobin to wear his onesie as best as she could because the twins won't let go of each other hands. </p><p>Jongin looks down at the now snotty paper towel pitifully. Napkins it is then. So much laundry will be waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Yoobin stare at their dad fondly as he walks around the kitchen to put up the things in. Before Yerim Noona goes home, she dresses them up in their favorite bear outfits and tells them to be good for their Papa. They are not quite used to seeing Papa comes home this early. Even Mister Sun hasn't gone home yet. Sometimes their Papa comes home really really late so Yoobin sleeps in Soobin's bed. </p><p>And sometimes Papa would fall asleep when telling them a bedtime story. They don't mind because Papa is so so warm and they always snuggle together until they fall asleep in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jongin checks every cabinet in their kitchen to make sure all the things are where they should be. He has baby-proved most areas of the kitchen but he could use some extra precaution since Yoobin is a cabinet-thief and Soobin would never be a snitch.  </p><p>He looks over his shoulder to find both his babies lying on their stomach, playing with crayons on a few old papers from work. They are almost the age where he can send them to pre-school now so Jongin is savoring the receiving end to their utmost adoration. Because before you know it, they will become teenagers who don't need their 'lame' dad anymore. </p><p>He thinks they will be good for a week and he will have to do shopping again. They are all well-stocked except for cheese and honey, both things that his boys like a little too much. </p><p>"Papa, Papa!" Soobin calls for him, "Today, Joey goes to Grandma house and buy lots and lots and lots of apples," he chirps happily, Yoobin nods along with his brother. </p><p>These days, according to Yerim, the boys are obsessed with the cartoon character Joey who lives in fictional town Apple Valley with his daddy. Jongin doesn't know if the writers of the show have it out for him. Because it has been one too many times that he has to convince his boys that Jongin won't turn into a butterfly, like Joey's mommy if Yoobin doesn't eat his vegetables or when Soobin says his rice is yucky. </p><p>He braces for what kind of question he has to answer after the shenanigans the show has taught his kids. Yoobin runs to Jongin as fast as his little feet would take and when Jongin bends down to hold him, he just shoves a crumpled paper into Jongin's face. </p><p>Soobin also walks to them and holds his brother's hand tightly. It's adorable really, the more so when they both have colorful crayon marks on their cheeks. </p><p>Jongin looks down at the crumply paper, there are little scribbles of words written in an assortment of the rainbow. He kneels so that he can now talk to his babies closer.</p><p>"What is this my babies?" he questions patiently. His kids looking at each other and as always Yoobin speaks up first. </p><p>"We saw Joewy make liss for his daddy," he points at the crayon scribbled paper. </p><p>"List of what, Yoobin-ah?" Jongin asks, looking up and down to decipher what even is drawn on the paper. </p><p>Soobin moves to takes the paper gently off of Jongin's hand as he patiently taps at each caveman (cave baby?) drawing and explains to Jongin.</p><p>The list or should he says drawing includes a jug of milk (colored in questionable yellow), a wheel of cheese (he wonders how they know how to draw that) and small pebbles which Yoobin insisted that are chocolate chips. </p><p>"Joey made choco pudding for his daddy," Soobin says sweetly, "We wanna make that for Papa too!" Yoobin finishes his brother's sentence excitedly. </p><p>Jongin bear hugs his boys into his arms as he smoothers them both with kisses. The boys giggle happily, trying to return kisses to Jongin. </p><p>"Papa loves you so so much," Jongin chokes out, overwhelmed by how loved he feels. </p><p>"We gonna make pudding now!" Yoobin exclaims as he wiggles away from Jongin and tries to climb on the bar tool. Jongin rushes to him and plops him on the counter instead. </p><p>Soobin prefers to stay in Jongin's arms as he clings to him when he stands up to talk to Yoobin. The younger twin is now cutely perching himself up with elbows.</p><p>"We don't have milk or choco chips, so we can't make them today" Jongin tries, watching his boys' facial expression and worried that one of them might cry from his words.</p><p>"It's okay, Papa. Me and Yooie can go buy for you," Soobin smooches Jongin's face between his hands and laughs when his Papa looks like a fish. </p><p>"Nuh uh, you can't go outside without Papa," Jongin says with his lips puckered between his older twin's hands. "Yes uh! Joewy did! He take all those shtuff and make pudding for his daddy. Right, Soosoo?" Yoobin interrupts and to Jongin's dismay the older twin nods back in agreement.</p><p>Jongin knows that he cannot convince his boys when they are deadset on doing something so he guesses he could trick them into taking a walk around the neighborhood and when they get tired, he can just take them back home. It's not like this kind of stuff hasn't happened before and the trick works every time. </p><p>"Okay. Papa is going to change now, be good and wait for me okay," Jongin concedes and puts both kids down on the sofa instead. </p><p>"Papa has to wear bear hat!" Yoobin shouts with glee. Curse Taemin's stupid ass for convincing his kids that they are a family of three bears, now wherever they go, the twins insisted he must wear the bear hat to match!</p><p>Jongin begrudgingly plops the hat on and grabs three coats from the hanger. Since the weather is a little chilly, he doesn't want the twins to get a cold. He wraps them around in two fuzzy brown coats while he hatefully wears his socks. </p><p>The kids are already at the door, waiting for him impatiently. Jongin moves to unlock the front door and fishes for his car keys. But he doesn't find them in his pocket so he rushes back to his bedroom.</p><p>Yoobin is huffing and puffing while Soobin whines for Jongin to come quick. </p><p>Then Jongin knew that he hates socks for a reason. In a fit of haste, he slides down to the floor in a bang. A waft of baby-powder permeates into his nostrils just before he lands on the floor with ass then his head. </p><p>From his flat line of vision, he could see Yoobin opening the door while holding Soobin's hand. </p><p>"Papa, you rest there okay!! Soobin tells him over the door. Jongin couldn't move his body at all. God, he hopes he doesn't have a concussion.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Yoobin asks worriedly, hovering at the entrance. "It's okay! Yeri Noona says her daddy sometimes sleep on the floor too," Soobin explains seriously.</p><p>Yoobin's attention darts from Jongin to his brother. Jongin tries to croak out something but his tongue feels heavy. </p><p>"Yes. She said he drinks too much water and he sleeps," Soobin continues then the door closes with a dull thud.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo bows deeply while holding the container of cheeseballs on his other arm. He has been checking around this neighborhood to see if there is any house left that doesn't know about the sanitization schedule as well as if they have registered for the free-testing dates for the virus. </p><p>From today's work, he knows for a fact that many families and elderlies live around this area, making them very vulnerable to catch the disease. He needs to make sure that before the sun sets, every house in this region should be informed of the situation. </p><p>He likes his job, although it is a bit tiring and not as rewarding as regular nurses and physicians. He thinks social works suits him better than sitting inside an office, doing numbers. He hated accounting and regrets taking that in college just because his highschool math teacher didn't suck but the math doesn't stop at basic algebra. </p><p>Besides he prefers seeing people smile at him in gratitude for helping them cross the road than seeing clients give him passive-aggressive comments over what he can't do.</p><p>Case in point, he just helped the elderly couple that owns the pharmacy about the restriction to not sell certain items in a this-that amount then he helped them closed up the shop. They not only fed him fresh Jeju tangerine but also gave him a big container of cheeseballs. </p><p>Honestly, it would have been embarrassing if the street isn't empty. So he just shamelessly skips on the pavement like a kid. Seung-wan has suggested he should carpool with her but he was a little behind with his number houses to cover so he let her go home first. </p><p>The good thing is the sun hasn't set yet so there are plenty of buses he could take to go back to his side of the town. </p><p>As expected, the street leading to the bus station is almost devoid of people. He says almost because he sees two little legs dangling on the high bus station bench. He rubs at his glasses, thinking he is hallucinating to be seeing two bear cubs in the middle of a metropolis.</p><p>Surely, the virus doesn't have that kind of hallucinations as symptoms, right? He walks briskly to where the bear cubs are sitting. Looking around back and forth, in case a Mama bear lunges at him and gnaws him into pieces in a fit of rage. You never know these days, he read somewhere that Russia has released real, walking, roaring and flesh-eating lions on the street to keep people off. </p><p>Kyungsoo isn't that full of meat but he has fat where it counts so it is better to be cautious. The closer he gets to them, the more chatter he hears. More like baby talk or mumbling, his hearing is as bad as his eyes so he won't bet on that. </p><p>He subtly slides over the corner and peeks at the two bear cubs. Thank god, they are human children. For a second, he thought he might need to contact the zoo or animal control about bears on the run. He giggles to himself, that would make a cute headline. </p><p>"Mister? What are you dowin thwere?" A small voice asks him timidly, Kyungsoo jumps into the air like a cat, well not that high because you know his legs... </p><p>But the kids are startled as they cling to each other, even though one of them is putting a brave face on. </p><p>Kyungsoo clears his throat, kinda embarrassed for being scared of toddlers. "What are you guys doing there?" He questions back. </p><p>"Yooie! Papa told us not to talk to strange ahjussis," the scared little one whispers or tried to because Kyungsoo could hear everything. </p><p>"Silly, he is not an ahjussi. He looks like a miwwle schooler," the other one replies.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"The liwwle hyungs with flappy collars. The one Papa says we will go to scwool like that," the brave one answers seriously. </p><p>Great, now he is being compared to a middle schooler by two toddlers. </p><p>He carefully kneels in front of the two toddlers but they both scoots away from him in caution. </p><p>It is a good thing that these two's parents taught them about stranger-danger but this really isn't the time for that. </p><p>"Hey. My name is Kyungsoo. You can call me Hyung if you like. Where is your ah~ Papa?" He questions carefully. </p><p>"HYUNG! MY NAME IS YOOBIN!" The brave one yells enthusiastically. The other one looks at him warily then refuses to make eye contact with Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Soosoo, it's rude to not say hewwo back," the kid called Yoobin nudges, surprising Kyungsoo from how well-mannered the kids are. </p><p>"My name is Soobin. Mister Kywinngsoo," he finally says shyly then ducking his head down.</p><p>Both children have ignored the second part of his question so Kyungsoo asks them again.</p><p>"Papa is sleeping!" Yoobin intercepts, "on the floor," Soobin finishes.</p><p><em>On the floor?</em> Kyungsoo looks at them both bug-eyed. The kids explain they are going shopping for their Papa to make pudding.</p><p>"Yeri Noona said people sleep on the floor when they drink too much water," Yoobin helpfully supplies. "And Papa drinks lots of water and tells us to not forget about drinking it every day!" The boy continues.</p><p>Kyungsoo is so confused that he sits on the ground to listen to the twins (he guesses) talk. </p><p>Hopefully, these kids' dad isn't deadbeat or he might have to call the social services but on the other hand, from how much the kids adore their father to how healthy they look, he thinks it's the otherwise.</p><p>"Did your Papa tell you to go get pudding?" Kyungsoo has been asking awful lots of questions to the kids but they seem to slowly warm up to him.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, Papa sleeps," Soobin says and looks at his brother like asking him to back him up. </p><p>"Papa is tired, we help," Yoobin says as he pulls out a little crumple up paper at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo carefully inspect it but to find nothing is readable and just a paper full of crayon doodles. </p><p>He looks around to see if there is a baby sitter or someone following them but there is no one else except him and the twins. </p><p>"You shouldn't go anywhere without Papa," Kyungsoo begins, gently holding his hands out for the kids to take, "let me take you home. Tell me where you live?" </p><p>The twins look at each other and they glance up at Kyungsoo again, in the end, they both hold his hands to get off the bus station bench. </p><p>"Mister you forgot your snack," Soobin tugs at his hand and points to the container of cheeseballs he forgot on the ground. </p><p>Kyungsoo is kinda preoccupied with holding their hands so he requests one of the twins to hold it for him for now. So Yoobin happily holds the container almost the size of his little torso. When Kyungsoo asks him if it is too heavy, the little boy shakes his head and even tells Kyungsoo that he is a big boy now. </p><p>He hopes the kids at least know how to describe their own house.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Scratched that, the kids do NOT know what their house looks like. Well, to be very fair, they are toddlers who could barely speak properly let alone describe the road they live in. The only two things he could guess right (hopefully) are that it's a two-story and has a big white door with their surname Kim on it. </p><p>It seems to be enough but the fact that this neighborhood has more than a handful of two-story houses and surname Kim is not that uncommon to find in South Korea. Shocker, right?</p><p>In an attempt to not let either the kids nor him to have a panic attack, he has stress-fed them both with the cheeseballs he was gifted just now. Even though he has wiped cleaned them of the orangey-bits, the twins' little mouths are tinted in orangey lip stains.  </p><p>Kyungsoo contemplates if he should just go to the local police station and hopes for the best but he's stamped on to a full panic mood when one of the kids lets go of his hand and runs at full speed ahead. Surprisingly it's the less hyper Soobin and he could run so fast for his short little legs. </p><p>Kyungsoo has no choice but to haul up Yoobin who is still diligently holding onto the cheeseballs container. He runs after the bear cub number one like his life is dependent on it. If they were filming a reality show, he knows for sure that this episode would rise in viewership. </p><p>At least, Yoobin seems uncaring of the situation where his brother just runs off into the distance and giggles in full-body delight. </p><p>Thankfully, Soobin stops but there is also another person, who has crouched down on the ground with his head smooshed into the toddler's neck. Kyungsoo can only see the little bear ears hat on the man. </p><p>When he nears the two, he could hear the man crying in choked sniffles. Kyungsoo feels relieved. It seems to be the twins' father. He gently taps on the man's shoulder and the man looks up.</p><p>Holy Guacamole! He's gorgeous!</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jongin has been running around the neighborhood like a maniac. He has knocked onto every single door of the houses around but to find no sign of his kids nor the house to be empty. He didn't go into the apartment complexes since he knew the security would prevent the kids to go inside without supervision. </p><p>He even runs to the Yoon couples' grocery store and Lee's pharmacy to find them closed as well. He doesn't even know when he started crying and really could care less. His kids went missing. He has called the police station and informed them about it but due to protocol if it is less than 3 hours he cannot file a missing person case. </p><p>He is slowly going hysterical, his legs are so numb that he pathetically crouches down to the ground and begins to sob.</p><p>But then he hears it. </p><p>'Papa!' That's Soobin. He could barely able to see a running toddler closing in on his vicinity. He wipes his eyes and sees his little angel running towards him.</p><p>Soobin immediately hugs onto him and pats his little hands on Jongin's head. </p><p>Jongin cries harder, couldn't even make any coherent words at his baby. Thank goodness. </p><p>He doesn't notice the footsteps approaching him. Then a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looks up. </p><p>Jongin stares at the stranger holding Yoobin on his hip, his thick eyebrows furrowed and his plush lips pouting then they are moving. </p><p>Is he talking to Jongin? Are those cheeseballs containers on Yoobin's hands? What is going on?</p><p>"Are you their Papa?" The stranger's voice reaches into his ears, the deep velvety smoothness that tingles along his spine. </p><p>"Ah-ye-Yes! I am their dad," He mumbles, still couldn't take his eyes off the cute stranger. The cutie heaves out a relieved sigh as he sets Yoobin down. He also crouches down in front of Jongin. </p><p>"Thank goodness! Your kids are at the bus station," the stranger speaks, his lips quirk up into pouts. It's adorable. Jongin gets embarrassed by himself so he obnoxiously clears his throat, startling his kids as well as the cute stranger. </p><p>"Kywingsoo Hyung said we have to go home," Soobin whispers in his arms. "It's Kyungsoo, sweetie," the stranger corrects Soobin in a soft tone. Jongin could literally melt in his voice alone. </p><p>"Papa! Say hewwo back to Kywingsoo Hyung!" Yoobin pesters him. The cute stranger named Kyungsoo looks up at him expectantly. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Kim Jongin," he says shyly, almost wanting to duck his face from Kyungsoo's big brown eyes. </p><p>"Hi," Kyungsoo simply replies, " I am Do Kyungsoo, I will be one of the essential workers for this district from tomorrow. I can help you take the kids back home."</p><p>And who is Jongin to reject such sweet gestures? So he nods enthusiastically.</p><p>Kyungsoo moves to gets up, pulling Yoobin instinctively into his arms. Jongin follows suit with Soobin snugged on his hip. </p><p>"Thank you so so much. I was going insane," Jongin says immediately as they start to walk on the pavement.     </p><p>"It's quite alright, you should be careful," Kyungsoo says and looks down at Yoobin who grins up at him cutely. </p><p>"Listen to Papa next time okay," Kyungsoo sternly says to Yoobin and surprisingly the toddler doesn't shy away or shrug his shoulders as he does to Jongin. </p><p>"But Papa was sleeping," Yoobin excuses but then "on the floor," Kyungsoo and Soobin who is still clinging to Jongin continue in unison.</p><p>Jongin flashes into a deep red, "I-I wasn't sleeping! I slipped and passed out," he whines out. And immediately shutting his own mouth but too late, Kyungsoo is looking at him with wide eyes. Jongin curses at himself internally. </p><p>"Wass passout?" Yoobin pokes Kyungsoo in the cheek, it's Kyungsoo's turn to get flustered as he blushes in pretty pink. He still has a bit of baby-fat in his cheeks and it always has been a teasing thing he has to suffer from his colleague. He really doesn't want Jongin to think of him otherwise. </p><p>"Yeri Noona said her daddy also passout too," Soobin interjects, Jongin looks at his son incredulous. </p><p>"When he drinks too much water?" Yoobin asks his brother seriously, Soobin nods in answer as if they are two wise men on some council. Kyungsoo couldn't help the laugh bubble out of his chest. The babies are way too adorable. </p><p>"They are so adorable. You and your-uh partner are so lucky to have them," Kyungsoo tells Jongin. </p><p>"Yes. They are my angels." Jongin replies, "but it's just me. Hah-ha... no partner," he finishes lamely. </p><p>"Ah. I see. Then you are lucky to have them, Kim Jongin-ssi," Kyungsoo says sweetly. Jongin can feel his heart almost beating out of his chest.</p><p>Before they know it, they are already standing in front of Jongin's door. Kyungsoo sighs out as he puts down Yoobin on the ground. The toddler sweetly gives him back the half-empty cheeseballs container. So he ruffles at Yoobin's soft hair. </p><p>Jongin also puts down Soobin and Yoobin walks to his other side. " Say bye-bye to Hyung now," Jongin says because he's a coward. He hopes the little disappointed look from Kyungsoo's face must be one of his many delusions. </p><p>Soobin suddenly reaches and kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek, "Bye, Kwingsoo Hyung," he then says shyly as he dashes back to Jongin's side.</p><p>"Me too! Me too," Yoobin yells and runs into Kyungsoo's arm to give him dozens of kisses on his cheek. Jongin stares at his sons in amazement. </p><p>"Wow! They already like you more than me," Jongin says jokingly but Kyungsoo looks back him sternly, "No then they don't. They go out to make you pudding. Right, boys?" he says pointing at the twins.</p><p>"We like Hyung but we like Papa more," Yoobin chirps while tugging his older twin to his side. "Hyung is pwetty so we give him kiss," Soobin shyly adds.</p><p>"Papa, don't you think Hyung is pwetty?" Soobin inquires seriously, his little eyebrows frowning cutely. Jongin splatters into a blubbering mess. </p><p>"I-ah. Well-ah. You see. Papa thinks ah- Hyung, I mean Kyungsoo-ssi. hnng is pretty," Jongin finishes the last part barely above a whisper. </p><p>Kyungsoo is beet red at this point but the boys show no mercy to either of the adults. "Papa give a kiss, no?" Yoobin pokes at Jongin's cheek. </p><p>"Hyung don't think Papa pwetty?" Soobin asks Kyungsoo. His lips wobbling like he's about to cry any minute now if Kyungsoo doesn't reply to him. </p><p>Yoobin is also no help, he stares up at Kyungsoo with his big-ole puppy eyes. "I-ah," Kyungsoo gulps, suddenly feeling his throat is drier than a desert. He looks at find Jongin looking at him almost expectantly. "Your-ah. Papa is pretty too," Kyungsoo wheezes, conflicting from one side to run out of this house or stay to stare at the twin's beautiful father for a little more. </p><p>But he settles for the first side and gets up. " I should go," he almost whimpers. </p><p>"Wait!" Jongin stops him when he moves to leave, "will you please come in to um... ah- have some coffee?" he finishes. Kyungsoo totally believes Jongin is the twins' dad since he also is looking at Jongin in his big puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"I would like that," Kyungsoo accepts a little too happy so he clears his throat for show. </p><p>"So you drink <em>water </em>a lot?" Kyungsoo teases, he doesn't know where he gets that courage from. Jongin looks back and groans, "Oh god, no."</p><p>Kyungsoo giggles a little too happily as Jongin brushes their fingers closer than necessary as they walk down the hall.</p><p>They both feel like they are in one of those cliche holiday hallmark movies but they have an inkling feeling that this will work out well in their favor. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um... this was supposed to be a drabble but instead, I wrote 5k kssksgslfh.<br/>Writing the baby talk is soooo embarrassing. I felt like a stupid idiot typing down 'widdle' what even!!!</p><p>Gosh please let me know if you guys like it. Kudos are very much appreciated<br/>Love hearing from you peeps.<br/>See yall next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>